The story beings with her?
by Ren Dubrinsky
Summary: What if Ren had a daughter with Tina's sister, around the time he left but didn't know about her. She is suddenly dropped off at the Hizuri's in chapter 195 by Tina, looking for Koun. This girl has lived in pain and there is more to her background and being the daughter of Ren, she escapes from the Hizuri's leaving a note that say's "Japan"...this is where the story beings...
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Skip beat :(**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice in the reviews. I'll try to work on my grammer and everything :)**

**I don't know if this a story already but Please ENJOY! *bows like crazy***

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hizuri"s house. Same time as Ren and Kyoko are doing there thing in Japan… (*grins*)

Kuu sat in deep thought on there huge lather sofa, that could hold fifteen people. A troubled expression on his face, his lovely wife, Julie right beside him. Her expression mirrored that of her husband as she looked at him but her thoughts, like a mother, was on the best on her son and….

They stayed like this for a good thirty minutes before Julie decided to break the silent's.

"I think…" she paused for a bit before going on with what she was saying, not really sure of herself. "we should adopt her…"

His eyebrow frowned little still in deep thought and one of those thoughts was what Julie pointed out just now. Thinking about it a point of view, would be the best but that was only the best of covering up hardship on both parties they were thinking of.

"I'll go and check on her." She told him as she got up.

"I'll go-" he began but she cut him off.

"Tina told us, that the drugs wouldn't wear out until seven in the morning."

She saw the worry on his face and reassured him, "I'll be fine. I promise."

And she was gone before he could say anything to stop her and let him go with her, but true was he needed to think and she was giving him that.

His mind with back to what just happened not to long ago….

_Kuu and Julie were cuddled up on the sofa, in front of a huge screen, watching some movie that his lovely wife wanted to enjoy with him._

_He watched her as she looked at screen, she was really into the movie, he held such a loving gaze and smiled in bliss._

_She felt him watching her she turned her head to look at him with a tilt of her head, in wonder, playing along._

_"What are you looking at, Kuu?" she smiled._

_He leaned into her, "The most gorgeous angle that god could have ever given me…."_

_They kissed each other with so much passion and love before the ringing of the phone broke them apart slowly._

_He got up and walk over to the phone to pick it up._

_"Yes?" he answered a little annoyed, from being interrupted with his wife._

_"I-I'm sorry Sir. But there is a lady here, who is demanding to see you and won't leave without you hearing her out. She says that she'll go to the press if you don't." The security of the gate to come into he's home told him, in a worried voices._

_"What's her name?" he frown._

_No one ever with to the press with bad news of him, wife, or son (at the moment) and if they did. Mostly it would be all made up._

_"Tina. Tina Winters." The man answered back before the phone fell onto the floor._

_Kuu stood there with his hand 'still holding the phone to his face' as the man called out to him, from the phone that was on the floor._

_Julie notice this and with over to him, picking up the phone from the floor and took over._

_"Let her in…" She told the security and hung up the phone._

_She then looked at her frozen husband and slap both hands on his cheeks, soft yet hard, and made him look at her. She called out his name out at the same time and it work because he jumped out of his the state he was in._

_He sighed with a smile on his face at her._

_"Put your game face on." she ordered him._

_A few minutes after that, there was a knock on the door, and the maid opened it. She brought in a tall, dirty blond haired, women into the room (The manga never showed her face and I won't make up how she looks). In her arms she carried a small child, that had a large sweater for there size on so they couldn't make out how the child look. But judging by the sound, which was pants for air, was a girl. And she also had bindings on her._

_Julie gasped at the state of the child in the women's arm and grabbed onto Kuu's arm to keep from going to her._

_"Tina…? What is the meaning of this?" Kuu questioned her with worry for the child._

_"**This **is the meaning of this…." She growled at him, holding out the child to them, making it look like she was going to drop her._

_"Mother…please…" a small boyish voice said._

_A small boy that look like Rick, (Again Rick's face was never showed ever either and this people out be in the fanfic) came out from behind Tina._

_"If it wasn't for Helen. I wouldn't be here." He told his mother before looking at the Hizuri's and bowed._

_"I'm Ricky, Ricky Jr. Lionheart. After my Father." he told them with a sad smile on his face. He then looked at the girl in worry. "This is…." He paused in worry for the girl, as she keep panting for air. "This is Koun, Koun Jr. Hizuri. After her Father but I call her Helen."_

_Kuu and Julie stood there in shock at what the boy said._

"Kuu!" he jumped to his feet at the sound of Julie's high pitch scream and he ran to her, like a mad man.

"Juliena!" He called out as he slam into the door way, ready to fight.

Julie stood in the middle of the large bedroom, in front of a queen sizes bed, with her hands to her mouth.

The bed was empty, the only thing that was left there was the bindings, that there granddaughter had on and a piece of paper that had been write by a toddler who was learning how to write. Its said, Japan….


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna make a huge shout out to Neheigh for being so awesome to me and reviewing :D**

**And to all you guys who have reviewed**

**Please be nice *bows***

* * *

~No one's prov.~

Lory was currently dressed up in ancient Roman style, sleep wear and to even fit into the mood, the whole room was in roman time's. He laid on his sides on what seemed liked an extremely large chaise lounge, made of carved marble. A navy blue fabric as its cover and a pair of silk cushions as pillows for him.

He had began to watch P.S. I Love You, an American drama/romance, which fit him nicely for he was all about love.

"My lord…" Sebastian interrupted him from his movie, as he stood to his side with a phone in his hands. "Kuu-sama is on the line and states it an emergency." he in formed him with a bow as Lory took the phone from him.

"Hmmm. Let's see what the doting man, has to say, shall we." He told Sebastian.

He answered the phone but before he could even say anything, Kuu was already yelling at him over the phone frantically. Lory had to hold the phone far from his ear so he wouldn't have any ear damage.

"Boss! IneedyoutoaddsomemenandinformthesecurityatHanedaAi rport,tobeonthelookout-foralittlegirlthatwellbeall alone!" Kuu said at of this fast, loud, and in one breath. He also sound like he was panting.

Lory look at the phone with a 'wtf' face. "Kuu. Calm down. I didn't hear any of that and please don't yell in my ear."

"I need to add some men and inform the security at Haneda Airport, to be on the lookout for a little girl that well be all alone." The actor said more calmly. "Julie and I will be on are way there. I will explain everything when we're there."

"I will have a car waiting for you." he agreed and was going to wait by but, the but curiosity was biting at him. He knew curiosity killed the cat and was going to wait and see how things would play out but he couldn't help this had to do with…Ren.

"How does this little girl look like, by the way?" he asked Kuu

"She looks like…" The line when dead before he started to say, but was taken away by the man's wife.

"Hi kidnapper." said a bell like voice before going on with were here husband couldn't. "She looks like me and Koun when we were little, so picture that but mostly like me. She has thick, dark ginger hair, it looks like its freshly cut badly. You can kind tell, when she is older her hair well have a good volume, with lovely waves, she'll be such a hit with the boys." She doted on the girls looks and would have going if it wasn't for Kuu.

"He doesn't need to know that, not I would want to know that, and best not to tell that Koun. For future worries of'couse." He told her. "Look Boss, just be on the look out for the kid, she'll look around 7-8 years old. We're on are way to the airport for are flight there."

"I'll be on the look out." He agreed and hung up the phone.

"Hmm…Looks like thinks are going to get interesting…." He thought out loud.

~around the afternoon in Haneda Airport~

Everything was ready for a private jet, so that whoever was in could come out as workers of the airport, unlock the door. A man in he's fifty step out, with a medium size suitcase step out, he looked very uncomfortable in his high class suit.

He picked up the suitcase gentle and made his way down the stairs to the black SUV that was waiting for him below. He was very careful with his luggage from what the people were seeing, as he placed it gentle in the back of the car. He then made his way to set in the back sit.

The vehicle slow made its way, away from the place and out the airport.

~Inside the car~

"You can come out know…" The man said, once they were far from the airport.

The suitcase began to move and open on its own, as a small person came out from it, covered in a large sweater for its body

"Your debt to me or should I say to my uncle is over." the person told him. The voice sounded of a little girl, smooth and calming like a stream of water. "Make sure that your son doesn't gamble anymore in are places or anything that we have him for…."

"Y-yes …" the mad said sadly

"Thank you the small pack of smoke, oh, and the Rosetta stone Japanese. You can just drop me off at the hotel. I have the card my uncle gave me. I'm well off." She informed him.

The man turned around to look at the finger, "Well you be okay….? When I found you, you were in a bad shape…" he worried but soon froze in place.

The person held a smile, a smile that another one had in the country they were currently in.

"I'll be fine." were the last words that came out.

* * *

**I hope you guys know that, that smile is Koun's smile :D**

**I'm sorry I haven't put any RxK yet but I well soon with the others chara**

**I'm bad writing on the sidelines, lol :(**

**and on my work :(**

**I'll also work on writing a hell of a lot more :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna thank the four people, who are fallowing my fanfic and hope that my fanfic is okay for you guys :1**

**I wanna my a shout out again to Neheigh and faith in reality, you guys are great XD**

** Thanks Neheigh for telling your friends about my piece X]**

* * *

~Helen's prov.~

I was dropped off and left at the parking lot of the hotel, that I didn't even know what it was called because it was in Japanese. I sure as hell couldn't read Japanese or speak it for all I gave a damn. I was also part Russian; American; and Spanish; which two out of two, I could speak English and Spanish just fine. Well, truth be told, I can speak Spanish because it was the language I had to deal with the most, asides from English. Because of this my English had a small Spanish accent but my English was just fine and I talked both languages easily.

I made my way through the cars and an RV, (which god only knows, why it was in a hotel's parking lot but it wasn't my deal) to the slid doors, to get into the hotel.

My body was begging to feel hot, weak, my vision blurring, and my left hurting with each step I took.

I was almost there when my body decided to give in, making me slump forward onto the floor, but before I did. I grabbed onto the bumper of the parked cars, which keep me from hitting my head on the pavement but my leg just hurt even more and burned a little.

My head was bowed down as I panted heavily and just sat on the floor, resting my body against the car.

'_I just need a little bit of rest…' _I mentally told myself.

I smirked while pulling out my pack of smokes, which were my favorite brand of cigarette, 'Camel Crush'. I tapped the box on my palm before opening it and popping one into my mouth, crushing it between my teeth. I took out a lighter and lit it up, breathing in deeply.

I knew that besides needing rest; I needed to see a doctor, because in the state I was in and heading; I was a goner.

_Maybe that's not such a bad thing…' _a faint smile came across my face as I thought of this…

I was beginning to forget why I came to this stupid country. I guess it was because, I wanted to see the man that didn't know, I was in this ugly world…

The man that was my father by blood….

~Meanwhile with Ren and Kyoko [or should say Setsu and Cain]~

They were currently on there way to the parking lot where Jelly-san was waiting to turn them back into Ren and Kyoko. The president had called Ren, not to long ago and demanded him to head to his private room, right away.

Setsu held onto his arm in cling kind of way but it was in a protective kind of way, as she dragged Cain out of the building. Ren was more then happy to have the girl he love, drag him around but he couldn't help shake the bad feeling he had.

They walked through the parking lot, Ren still being dragged, until Setsu let go. He watched her run to a small form that was laying against a car on the floor.

Kyoko seem the get out of her role, as she looked worried at, what seem to be a little kid. She squatted down and took away the cigarette, away from the kid's mouth. Placing her hand on the child's forehead, as Ren went over to her.

"She burning up!" she looked up at him with an anxiety and a voice, filled with concern. "What kind of parents would do that…? To leave there child like this…." tears started to stream down her cheeks.

At that moment he wanted to kiss her and hold her, but he petted her with a soft smile on his face. He did this as he got down and picked up the girl, that was no bigger then Maria, noticing also that the girl was unconscious.

He held her nicely in his arm, her hot face, burning his neck but that wasn't what was bugging him. He felt like he found something that he didn't know about, something precious but he shrugged the feeling away.

He was worried about the girl as well, "Well take her to the hospital-"

"I'll go, Tsuruga-san!" She cut him off. "The president wants to see you urgently, and you shouldn't keep him waiting." She told him hotly.

"The president can wait just a little more, if he knew the state we are in…." he informed her but couldn't finish because she was shaking her head.

"I'll take her and keep you up-to-date with how she is." She looked deep into he's eyes, that he couldn't say no to. "I stay by her side." She added.

So they agreed to it.

They both changed into back into who they were. An ice pack on the girls head, to keep the fever at bay. Jelly was also worried for the girl and called a taxi for Kyoko, paying for it. A car was on stand by, waiting for Ren and the two were off, to two different destination.

Ren, feeling that he should be going with Kyoko and the unconscious girl….

* * *

**So sorry that this chapter seems shorter [I don't know] then the others but hopefully its fine :)**

**My brain is kinda fried on writing and making it look good for you guys, but don't worry I have more idea's in this little brain of mines XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks to all the reviews, fav., and follower who are reading this story :D**

**Juli8340, I add that because it felt right at the moment and you'd be surprise at that. I used to smoke and the friends I used to have, who I would chill and smoke with, can say that they started at a really young age. Around that time me and some girls were smoking at the park and a little kid came to use and was selling them. He needed a light (he's fav. was ****Marlboro). We watched that kid smoke...**

**Any kids who read this...PLEASE DON"T DO IT!**

* * *

Kyoko ran into the hospital's emergency room, with the unconscious girl, piggy back riding. She was leaning in forward so that the girl wouldn't fall backwards. She guessed that the nurse show her in a hurry with the girl behind her because, the nurse was waiting with a doctor and a bed.

"What happened?" the doctor ask as they took the girl from Kyoko's back and lay her on the bed.

"I don't know. I found her like this with a high fever…" She told them. Her worries on the girl who wasn't didn't wake up, not once for the time that they found her.

"Did she have an cuts on her when you did…?" The nurse pushed the bed, while the doctor checked her eyes.

"Why does her right eye have a piece of surgical tape-!" He took off the tape off the child's eye but before he could finish. A small hand of the child's herself on his face and shoved him away, clawing his face at the same time.

A smile on her face…

~At LME~

Ren waked into the president's private room, with Sebastian-san leading the way into the room where Lory [who was wearing another costume] was waiting. He soon stopped dead, frozen on the spot at the sight of he's parents setting right before him and he didn't even know why.

Did the president have camera's in the room, He and Kyoko was staying in? This words rang in the back of his mind.

"Oh, Mr. Kidnapper. I wanted to see my son. Not Japan's number one man." Julie smiled brightly at Lory, with an ice cold voice.

All three of the men in the room where frozen on the spot and looking at the gorgeous, blond women, without saying a word.

Lory decided to be brave and break it with a small cough, "Well, we'll have to make do with what we've have at the moment. So shall we get to the matter at hand, to why you guys are here, and why you needed to see Kuon so urgently?"

"Well…" Kuu began, "Tina unexpectedly gave us a visit last night…"

That caught both Ren and Lory's attention.

Ren unsure of himself, slowly made his way to where he's parents and the president sat. He's parents on a love set sofa, the president in an arm chair, with another waiting for him on the other side of him, and a coffee table in the middle of them all. To Kuu's delight was filled with sweets and tea, which he was helping himself to.

"That's rather interesting news…" he said, setting down very slowly.

"Kuon," Julie caught Ren's attention at once. "Did Tina, really have a little sister around your age at the time you were there, before you left? And by any chance slept with her sister?"

~Ren's prov.~

Eh…!?

I sat there dumbfound, at what my mother had just asked me, as flash backs of a dark ginger hair girl came to view with other unnamed images. That I really didn't want to share with my parents or the president to that matter.

Lory saw this and gave me an evil yet sly grin his way that made me, really want to hurt the man, no matter how much he help him out.

I kind of had a funny feeling where this was heading because of the way my parents were acting and looking at him, seeming to real to be an act.

I gave a small gulp before answering them, "Yea…Ginny. How could I forget."

"You mean, Gina…?" my dad corrected with a question.

My mother rested her face into her hand, in a face palm kind of way.

"Right…" I answered back, remembering that was really her name. She was the fist girl I ever slept with and I comply forgot her name. "I used to call her Ginny…" I lied easily but the president didn't believe me or my parents…it seemed.

"Where did we go wrong…?" my mother questioned out loud.

Lory seem to be enjoyed this greatly, giving me an evil smile, leaning back in he's chair, and taking out a cigar. "I seem to remember Kuu, being a very forgetful person when he was younger." he add, while lighting up his cigar.

"Back to the matter at had." dad cut in, irritated. "Four years after you left; the police raided a crank house in San Francisco. They found her, other drug addicts, and a four year old girl."

I could swear my heart stopped dead at that moment as I stared at my father in the eyes.

"Of course she got medical attention, but she was in a better shape then most kids that have been neglected. She went under the care of there older brother, who had a son two years older and was willing to take her in. Not to mention, he is very well off but not someone anyone you would want to mess with. Gina died two days after that from detoxify. Last night Tina, dropped her off at are place. Until she escape and is currently somewhere here in Tokyo, looking for you…"

I just listened to him, wordlessly, not knowing what to think or say to this information.

"We called Tina but it seems that she stole the cell phone, right off of her because she answered it. She's very smart with a cute voice…" he added with a bit of admiration at the end.

"Do-do you know where she is…?" my voice cracked a little and my throat felt dry.

"Well last time we checked, she was in a hotel and now…" my mother said calmly, while checking her smart phone. "And now…in the hospital…"

The kid Kyoko had found in the parking lot popped into my head and before I knew it, I was on my feet and running out the door.

* * *

**My brain is fried very nicely hahaha...**

**XDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I've been busy with writing another fanfic but on vampire knight so i've been very into that**

**I'll try to work my best on this fanfic a hell of a lot more like the other so by the other chapter it should be really good**

**Shout out to you all who this**

* * *

~Kyoko's p.o.v~

I watched as the little girl sleep peacefully on the hospital bed with restraints on her, as she played back on what happened just not to long ago.

*flash back*

_The girl had scratch the doctor's face in a shove like matter, making the doctor yell in pain and bleed from the clawed attack._

_She thought, she show a smile on the child's face that looked a lot like someone she knew but that couldn't be and ignored it for something else._

_The nurse got in her way before she could go near the girl, to calm her down and the nurse started to do it. She held the child down but was right hook by the kid's fast and it must have been hard because the nurse walked away fast, holding her side of the face that was hit._

_She got onto her left side which was opposite from where the doctor and nurse, where dealing with there pain. Her hands was pushing herself and it looked like she going to kick off with her right but grunted in pain._

_I was going to stop and hold her onto the bed no matter what but as I was in action. She fell to her left and hit her side of the head hard on the metal of the bed that wasn't covered by matters. And rolled over falling onto the floor on her back._

_Bleeding out from above her left eyebrow an a across like way, deep yet small like cut from were she had hit her the metal._

*End flash back*

The girl had started getting blood poisoning from what seemed like a dog bite, in the middle of her leg with a small fracture.

They gave her a shot for the blood poisoning and cleaned the wound, also putting her in a cast that could be easily remove to keep clean the wound. They also placed three small stitches on her cut that was above her eyebrow and finely an I.V.

_Oh! Right! _I remember that was suppose to keep Tsuruga-san informed on the girl's conduction.

I pulled out my cell phone and was about to start a message to him when a soft grumbling stopped me and I looked over to the girl.

~Helen's p.o.v~

I stirred awake and pain was slowly starting to come over which only helped me, wake up much faster.

Tears started to water my eyes and I tried to place my eyes over them because I was allowed to cry from pain or cry for any reason for that.

My eyes popped out but was blinded by the bright light of god knows where I was and went crazy, trying to get my hands free from whatever it was keeping them to my side.

"Hey! (Japanese talking)" a soft sweet girly talked to me and judge by how she sounded from her voice. She was trying to calm me down.

I sigh and opened my eyes again to just stare up.

"Figures it had to be a Jap. to pick me up." I said out loud to her, eventho she probably couldn't understand me.

"Um, you are in are country…" She answered me easily in English.

My eyes widen and I turned to look at women who was in fact a girl on my left, with a frown. She was Japanese yet she could speak English like an American, maybe she had mixed blood line like me and studied better on both, languages.

She hand orange, boyish hair that was styled to how she wanted and warm gold eyes that I could yell from just looking at them that she was kind hearted. She was also pixie like but all in all, she was cute for a girl. But the uniform she had on…killed it.

"Could you please removed these things?" I asked her nicely with a smile.

She looked uneasy but in an okay kind of way and removed the restraint from my hand that she was close to. It only me worried for the girl. I wasn't going to do anything to her but I wasn't the type to be trusted either. She just easily trusted me.

I thanked her and just noticed that I had an I.V. in my arm so that meet I was in the hospital which was going to be a pain to get out off.

I tried to set up while removing my other restraint but I also noticed that I had a cast on it so she helped me set up.

_Great. Just. Great. _I sighed in depression.

"Are you in pain?" she asked an a worried voice.

My guessing that I didn't look right to her, maybe looked in pain which I was but I was just thinking of how I'll get out of here.

Oh…I didn't have my clothes on either, and I just looked around for them in the room that all hospital were like.

"Where's my stuff?" ignoring her question with my own.

Just then the door swag open and a guy who had the same hair as me with a full covered face of it to, was standing there panting and looking at me.


End file.
